Bob Oblong
1. Twilight's Kingdom (Part 1 and 2) 2. Amending Fences 3. Pinkie Pride 4. Hurricane Fluttershy 5. Sisterhooves Social 6. The Perfect Pear 7. Gauntlet of Fire 8. The Mane Attraction 9. Flight to the Finish 10. Magical Mystery Cure 11. The Cutie Mark Chronicles 12. Shadow Play (Part 1 and 2) 13. Princess Twilight Sparkle (Part 1 and 2) 14. Parental Glideance 15. Maud Pie 16. Too Many Pinkie Pies 17. Sleepless in Ponyville 18. The Return of Harmony (Part 1 and 2) 19. Daring Don't 20. Slice of Life 21. Make New Friends but Keep Discord 22. Discordant Harmony 23. Lesson Zero 24. Party of One 25. To Where and Back Again (Part 1 and 2) 26. A Royal Problem 27. Equestria Games 28. The Hearth's Warming Club 29. Wonderbolts Academy 30. Ponyville Confidential 31. Pinkie Apple Pie 32. Rarity Takes Manehattan 33. Rarity Investigates! 34. Daring Done? 35. A Canterlot Wedding (Part 1 and 2) 36. Brotherhooves Social 37. Celestial Advice 38. Sweet and Elite 39. Marks For Effort 40. Sonic Rainboom 41. Twilight Time 42. For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils 43. Fluttershy Leans In 44. The Saddle Row Review 45. Magic Duel 46. The Best Night Ever 47. Read It and Weep 48. It's About Time 49. The Fault in Our Cutie Marks 50. Buckball Season 51. Surf and/or Turf 52. Family Appreciation Day 53. Where the Apple Lies 54. A Dog and Pony Show 55. Green Isn't Your Color 56. The Crystal Empire (Part 1 and 2) 57. Scare Master 58. The Last Roundup 59. Bats! 60. Dragonshy 61. P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) 62. Inspiration Manifestation 63. Spice Up Your Life 64. It Ain't Easy Being Breezies 65. Suited for Success 66. School Daze (Part 1 and 2) 67. Uncommon Bond 68. Secret of My Excess 69. Canterlot Boutique 70. The Times They Are a Changeling 71. Luna Eclipsed 72. The Gift of the Maud Pie 73. Just for Sidekicks 74. A Hearth's Warming Tail 75. Swarm of the Century 76. Bloom & Gloom 77. Newbie Dash 78. Top Bolt 79. A Health of Information 80. The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows 81. Tanks for the Memories 82. Viva Las Pegasus 83. Call of the Cutie 84. Filli Vanilli 85. The Cutie Map (Part 1 and 2) 86. Horse Play 87. Trade Ya! 88. Molt Down 89. Dungeons & Discords 90. Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 91. Three's a Crowd 92. Triple Threat 93. Castle Mane-ia 94. Hearthbreakers 95. Campfire Tales 96. MMMystery on the Friendship Express 97. Once Upon a Zeppelin 98. It Isn't the Mane Thing About You 99. 28 Pranks Later 100. Made in Manehattan 101. The Crystalling (Part 1 and 2) 102. Griffon the Brush-Off 103. The Break Up Break Down 104. Games Ponies Play 105. Secrets and Pies 106. Fake It 'Til You Make It 107. Forever Filly 108. Feeling Pinkie Keen 109. Hearth's Warming Eve 110. No Second Prances 111. Simple Ways 112. Keep Calm and Flutter On 113. A Flurry of Emotions 114. The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone 115. Marks and Recreation 116. Stranger Than Fan Fiction 117. Applejack's "Day" Off 118. A Friend in Deed 119. Fall Weather Friends 120. Castle Sweet Castle 121. Friendship Is Magic (Part 1 and 2) 122. The Mean Six 123. On Your Marks 124. The Cart Before the Ponies 125. The Hooffields and McColts 126. Spike at Your Service 127. The Parent Map 128. What About Discord? 129. Flutter Brutter 130. Winter Wrap Up 131. The Cutie Re-Mark (Part 1 and 2) 132. Crusaders of the Lost Mark 133. All Bottled Up 134. Honest Apple 135. Hard to Say Anything 136. Party Pooped 137. A Matter of Principals 138. Over a Barrel 139. The Maud Couple 140. Hearts and Hooves Day 141. Stare Master 142. May the Best Pet Win! 143. Leap of Faith 144. To Change a Changeling 145. Grannies Gone Wild 146. Princess Spike 147. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 148. Apple Family Reunion 149. Power Ponies 150. Not Asking for Trouble 151. The Ticket Master 152. Non-Compete Clause 153. Rock Solid Friendship 154. The Mysterious Mare Do Well 155. Applebuck Season 156. Somepony to Watch Over Me 157. Fame and Misfortune 158. Bridle Gossip 159. Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? 160. Every Little Thing She Does 161. Owl's Well That Ends Well 162. A Bird in the Hoof 163. Appleoosa's Most Wanted 164. The Show Stoppers 165. The Cutie Pox 166. Look Before You Sleep 167. Rainbow Falls 168. One Bad Apple 169. Baby Cakes 170. Boast Busters 171. Putting Your Hoof Down 172. Dragon Quest